


Frames

by the_redhead_who_writes



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Memories, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_redhead_who_writes/pseuds/the_redhead_who_writes
Summary: "Who would've guessed that James had a thing for glasses?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya dorks! Time for a Seduce Me fic! This one is a little steamier than my usual works, so feedback is welcome. As always, please enjoy!

****Night-time reading was something of an Anderson household tradition. Before they’d even started dating, Mika and James had shared the same love for books. And since the two had officially gotten together, nothing had changed. Their evenings almost always included reading in bed; simply enjoying each other’s company and whatever new paperback, magazine or business report they had. Tonight was no different.

James was propped up on one elbow, resting comfortably against the veritable mountain of pillows that occupied their bed. His choice of reading for the night was the third in a small series of crime novels he’d recently discovered, while Mika skimmed through an assigned chapter from her physics textbook, contentedly snuggled up beside him and soaking in his warmth.

That is until he suddenly leaned over, and she slumped unceremoniously onto his vacant spot on the bed with a quiet  _‘oof’_. Blinking against the mattress for a second, Mika turned her head to watch lopsidedly as James gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, love. Are you alright?” he asked, and she nodded, placing her book aside and sitting up so she could rest her chin on her knees.

“Leave your bookmark in the library again?” she teased as James rolled over onto his side to rummage around in his nightstand drawer.

Her boyfriend shook his head. “No, there’s just a smudge on my glasses." 

He dug around for a bit and sighed, coming up empty-handed, before leaning lower and searching through the bottom drawer. Mika rolled her eyes as he irritably ran a hand through his hair, and turned over to her bedside table.

Unaware of his girlfriend’s actions, and without looking away from the drawer, James called over his shoulder, "Love, have you seen my-”

“Right here,” Mika smirked triumphantly, dangling his eyeglass cleaning cloth between her fingers, and taking great joy in the stunned and grateful expression on his face when he turned around. She giggled before scooting back over to him. “What would you do without me?”

James chuckled softly, his shock melting into fondness as he reached out a hand to cup her cheek, “I hope I’ll never have to know.”

Mika, taken aback by the tender statement, flushed a rosy pink and nuzzled sweetly into his open palm before shifting to sit on her knees. “Here, let me,” she offered, holding out her hands in invitation, and James nodded happily.

Leaning forward, Mika took the time to trace her hands across James’s cheeks and strong jawline before running her slim fingers down the arms of his glasses. Slowly, she lifted them from behind his ears - mindful of catching his hair - and settled back down again, admiring the smooth metal design and dark colouring of the frames. Modest, yet dignified; suiting James perfectly.

Carefully, she set to work, wiping away any marks on both the front and insides of the lenses. James’s heart warmed at the meticulous scrutiny she put into the task. Watching her nose scrunch up in concentration and the way she worried her bottom lip was cute beyond words.

After another few moments of polishing, Mika held the frames out in front of her, satisfied.

“Done!” she chirped, and James smirked.

“If this keeps up, I may just misplace my cleaning cloth more often.”

“Well, we’ll just see about that.”

Smiling softly, Mika turned her eyes down to the glasses in her hands, and James realized she was hiding a thought from him.

“Love?”

Her smile grew at the concern she heard in the endearment, and she looked back up to him.

“It’s silly,” she attempted, but James gave her a persistent look, and Mika sighed in defeat before relenting.

“I’m just… a little jealous.”

James arched a brow. “Of what?”

“You,” she answered, shrugging and bringing the frames up to eye level to look through them.

“I’ve always had good eyes; my whole family has, so we’ve never needed to wear glasses. I’m lucky, but… I’ve always secretly wanted a pair. There’s just something about them; I thought they make you look more intelligent.”

Her confession had him smiling at both the trust she had in him to divulge the secret, and the open innocence of it.

“Well technically, I don’t need them either,” he revealed, amusement clear in his tone.

Mika blinked, tilting her head as she lowered the glasses into her lap. “What do you mean?” she asked, and James chuckled, reaching out a hand to gently twist a piece of her dark hair around his index finger.

“I’ve never required any form of corrective lenses. My vision is actually perfect, even more so than a human’s. The glasses are a part of the glamour spell that I received when my brothers and I came to the Human World. I wear them because, like you, I find the way they look to be quite distinguished.”

Mika blinked, a little surprised, but his explanation didn’t really shock her the way it could have. James was a  _demon_ after all; it made sense seeing as how he and his brothers already had enhanced abilities.

A sly smile drifted across her face. 

_She quite liked this new piece of information._

Mika shifted, sliding a knee on either side of his hips and slowly sat up. His torso was warm and bared to her, as he usually slept without a shirt, and she couldn’t resist the urge to touch him.

Drifting her fingertips over the exposed skin, she explored the contours of his toned chest and smirked when his muscles tensed at the contact. Deciding to step it up a notch, she hooked his glasses into the collar of her nightshirt and traced a figure eight with her fingernail over his abdomen.

“You make it sound like you need an advantage,” she purred, admiring his body with a sweep of her dark lashes. “Which you definitely do not.”

James’s lips quirked up, and he reached to slip his hands under her nightshirt, settling them on her hips. “Oh, you think so?” he murmured, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs into the skin above the bone.

Mika sighed, feeling grounded under his touch. “Mmm… I  _know_ so…”

Her fingers continued their teasing, brushing gentle, barely-there touches that had his skin prickling. “You always make me feel  _so good_ , James…” she whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to the column of his neck, the ends her hair tickling his shoulders.

The sensuality in her heated compliment burned over his senses, and James swallowed hard - an involuntary action that Mika felt clearly. She smirked against his rapidly beating pulse before biting down lightly, and his breathing became harsh.

It never failed to astound him. In the span of a thought, she could change from being sweet and bashful to sly and sensual. There were so many sides to this woman that he’d yet to see, and James would happily spend the rest of his life exploring them all.

His hands instinctively fell away from her hips, surrendering to her control. Mika hummed her pleasure at his submission, gently dragging her nails down the sides of his chest. “So, you’re keeping secrets now, hm…?”

“I-I don’t think you could call it a sec- _ahh!_ ” 

His breath escaped through his clenched jaw in a hiss as her nails dug into his waist. Not hard enough to break the skin, just a slight reprimand.

“Oh, I would disagree… And now-” Mika pushed him back onto the bed, her mouth instantly moving to scrape over his collarbone- “I think I’m owed, don’t you?”

The man beneath her groaned, his throat tight with the heat she sent pulsing through him.

Mika giggled, wasting no time. She tasted him eagerly, finding the most sensitive points to tease him as she peppered kisses from his throat down to his chest. Her warm mouth slid lower, over his belly and hips, and James could do nothing except weave his fingers into her hair, clutching it in his fists.

She was incredibly thorough, twisting him inside out and driving him completely insane. And then, just when James thought that he couldn’t bear her sweet torture for one more minute, Mika suddenly paused. His body was thrumming with pent-up arousal as she leaned up, straddling him once more.

“You know, since  _you_ don’t seem to need these,” she began silkily, dipping her hands down her shirt to retrieve his glasses, “I’m sure you won’t mind if I try them, right?”

With a wicked grin, she watched James’s eyes widen a fraction as she slipped them on, but then her world became a blur of colour and shapes. Mika’s eyes narrowed at the sudden distortion of her sight and she blinked rapidly, trying to dull the effects, but found no success.

It was a little disappointing; since James’s glasses were apparently  _magic_ , she’d been expecting to be able to see out of them.

Shrugging it off, she regained her coy smile. “So,” Mika giggled, “Do I look ’ _distinguished_ ’?”

James didn’t respond.

And it really was a shame that Mika couldn’t see his face.

Red coloured his cheeks as he stared up at the woman he loved, drinking in the vision she made straddling him.

She was  _so_ beautiful; dark hair curling around her shoulders, and that open, caring smile. Her little display of uncharacteristic boldness already had him hard and aching for her, but the moment that she’d put on his glasses, James felt all the air empty from his lungs.

They were much too big for her slim face, and despite her best attempts at pushing them up, they sat perched in the middle of her nose. The dark frames contrasted beautifully against her green hues, and the lenses almost seemed to magnify her already wide eyes, effectively pinning him under her mischievous and passionate gaze.

She was  _stunning_.

But it wasn’t just her beauty. No, it was something else too… Mika was wearing his  _scent_. His glasses weren’t just an accessory; they were a part of him. When he’d fled the Demon World and denounced his status, he’d started over - a new life. And despite every obstacle, every challenge, she’d somehow become a part of it. This beautiful, kind, wonderful woman, was  _his_.

_Love. Fear. Gratitude. Uncertainty. Lust._  Memories flooded him, reminding him of everything they’d been through together, and James was suddenly awash with so many emotions that he couldn’t process them all. They rode through him in cresting waves, scorching him inside and out. He wanted to hold her; he wanted to feel her writhe in mindless pleasure beneath him; he wanted to hear her laugh.

He wanted her to know just how much he loved her.

It was doubtful more than a few seconds had passed, but his brief lapse into silence had Mika stirring above him.

“James?” she asked, frowning slightly. Worried, she made to remove the glasses.

His hand shot out instinctively, grabbing her wrist and holding it aloft. Mika gasped, shocked at the sudden movement, and while his grip wasn’t painful, it was firm enough that she didn’t dare argue.

“ _Don’t_. Don’t. Take them. Off.”

Mika shuddered involuntarily at his voice; low and deep, commanding her obedience.

“James, what are you - _mmph_!”

He’d leaned up in the span of a breath, claiming her lips almost roughly as he slanted his mouth over hers with breathtaking fervour, and swallowing whatever question she might’ve had. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her hips like a steel band, while his other hand released its hold on her wrist to reach up and tangle itself into her hair. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned, allowing him to sweep his hot tongue inside her mouth.

James kissed her breathless, shocking her with his intensity, and when they finally pulled apart, he bit back a groan at the sight of her with blush stained cheeks, peering up at him with his glasses perched on the very edge of her nose.

Suddenly, Mika found herself on her back. Glasses askew and disoriented, she barely had time to breathe before a cry spilled from her lips as James covered her body with his and pressed his mouth to her pulse, sucking and biting until he was satisfied with the dark red mark that bloomed on her neck. His breath was hot, misting over her skin in short puffs as he trailed down to graze her collarbone with his teeth.

His hands roamed her body, rubbing and pinching as she squirmed beneath him. Body burning, Mika reached out, grabbing his forearms to anchor herself as the bombardment of sensations had her blood drumming in her veins.

“P-please James! L-let me- _ahh_!” she gasped, her back arching off the mattress as his head dipped lower to her covered breasts, sucking her strongly through the thin fabric of her nightshirt. The wet material rubbed teasingly over her sensitive nipple, and when he rolled it between his thumb and index finger, she  _keened_.

Distantly, amid the steadily overwhelming pleasure, Mika was confused. James was usually painstakingly thorough when they were together; treating each part of her body with equal and rapt attention. Tonight, though, he was rash. Almost desperate, as though he needed all of her at once. Mika didn’t understand, but despite the unfamiliar, frenzied pace, she could still feel the same love and passion in his touches. And she wanted  _nothing_ more than to reciprocate.

Blindly, she felt for his hair before grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him up to her, sealing their mouths together again. “James, I want to s-see you!  _Please_!” she pleaded into the kiss, and he groaned lowly before he broke away.

Her arms dropped to her sides and she panted, just making out his figure looming over her. She tilted her head up to help him, but instead of removing the glasses like she expected, Mika felt him press his fingertips to the edges of the frames. Gold and dark purple mist swirled around the lenses, and she was reminded of the night James had shown her his past. The mist dissipated - taking with it the earlier distortion - leaving her vision clear, and Mika moaned at the sight she saw.

James was hovering over her, cheeks tinged with a heavy blush and eyes glowing a burning, demonic gold. She could feel his smouldering gaze like a physical caress on her skin, leaving her completely exposed beneath him. Hands on either side of her head, he had her pinned beneath his body, and Mika felt a thrill run through her.

“You… never answered… my question…  _Raestrao_ …” she rasped on heated breath, trying and failing to sound composed.

It didn’t make her ploy any less effective, though. James’s hands gripped the mattress around her head tighter as the use of his true name sent a fresh wave of desire surging through him. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers in a whisper of a kiss, denying her the contact she craved.

James chuckled darkly when she whimpered and leaned up to press a soothing ( _teasing?_ ) kiss to her temple. “You are breathtaking… Utterly divine…”

His husky voice rumbled in her ear, and Mika whined when he lowered his mouth and bit down on the lobe, tugging gently. Trailing a hand down her belly, he fingered the waistband of her underwear, enjoying the way she arched into his touch.

“ I love you so much… You have no idea what you do to me…”

Slowly, he rubbed her through the lace and she cried out, bucking her hips into his hand, seeking the friction her body needed  _so badly._

Mika threw her hands up to clutch at his shoulders, trembling under the stimulation.

“W-well then… how about… you show me?” she gasped, the words falling from her kiss-swollen lips, and James’s mouth curved into a dangerous smile as he loomed over her.

_“As you wish…”_

 


End file.
